Heretofore, in the art, there has been the need for forming upon a tubular workpiece of a series of equal or unequal bends along the length thereof spaced at different distances from each other and angularly oriented with respect to each other and wherein, there is a need for mass production of such tubular workpieces having a series of such bends therein. One example is in the auto industry in the manufacture of exhaust pipes or tail pipes, and many other areas wherein, tubes are required having a series of angularly related bends formed therein.
Heretofore, there have been very complicated machines constructed by which tubular workpieces may have formed therein a series of longitudinally spaced bends of the same or different radii and angularly related with respect to each other. The primary difficulty with the prior art efforts at devices of this type has been the expensive and extensive and complicated nature of the mechanisms and control devices involved.